The Witch Women
The witch women of Ealdor are the sisters, Ahsoka and Shota Swyft, who were expelled from their homes and forced into a life of hiding and solitude. Both are very rare Elves known as a 'Witch Women' or 'Witches of the Wilds', because both were born with extrordinary magic, even by Elven standards. Growing up, Shota could not control her magic, however, and after accidentally starting a fire which killed their parents, Shota was outcast by the inhabitants of the village where she and Ahsoka lived. Ahsoka fled with her sister up to the mountains on the outskirts of the kingdom, and the two of them built a beautiful palace for themselves in a small valley deep within the mountain range. To ensure they could not be bothered by the outside world, they created a forest surrounding the valley that was infested with vicious creatures and almost living vines. Shota's name, in particular, was known throughout Ealdor, and feared greatly, as it was said that there was nothing more terrifying that her wrath. 'Shota' }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- | Full Name | Shota Swyft |- | Nicknames | The Witch Woman, The Demon Lady, Witch of the Wilds |- | Homeland | Huntingdon, Elysium |- | Born | 1142 AD |- | Died | n/a |- | Occupation | Witch of the Wilds and fugitive |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Witch Woman (a very rare type of Elf) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5' 9" (1.75m) |- | Hair color | Black |- | Eye color | Dark Blue |- | Distinguishing Features | Her name - feared throughout the land. |- | Languages Spoken | Elvish, Greek, English, The Old Religion |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Andromeda Swyft (mother) * Thadius Swyft (father) |- | Spouse(s) * None |- | Children * None |- | Siblings * Ahsoka Swyft - Older Sister |} Though she can appear in different forms using illusion, Shota's true self is very beautiful, if very eccentric. She has thick black hair - sometimes short, sometimes long - and full lush lips, often magically painted in various shades of pink. Her eyes are almond shaped, dark blue in color and will often flicker with a keen intelligence. She has a desirable figure that is often displayed in elegant dressed, and she also has seemingly flawless skin. The attractiveness she displays only serves to heighten the power of her bewitchments, that she - like all witches - is often unaware that she is casting. Shota always has long lacquered fingernails, painted either black or pink. Among people whom she means no harm to, Shota usually appears in the guise of their mother (or some other female they have a close bond to) because according to her, this is an act of kindness - for them to relive a memory that was beautiful and comes without a price. This may also be to more easily gain their trust. Shota's name is known throughout Ealdor and is greatly feared, as is her reputation. Everyone fears to enter her domain, meaning that she and her sister are left in peace, up in their hidden valley. 'Powers and Abilities' Shota, being a witch-woman has a very rare form of magic. In addition to some general powers, she is able to change her appearance, and indeed often chooses to appear to people as their mothers. Shota can also bewitch people simply by being near them, and if she chooses, can focus this ability to make it stronger. Witch-women also have an intrinsic ability to see the ebb and flow of time, which could be viewed as a simple form of prophecy. Most often however, these foretold events would not unfold the way one would expect. It has often been said that a witch-woman never tells you something you want to hear without telling you something you don't. This ability to see the ebb and flow of time makes fighting witch-women incredibly difficult because they will always be aware of your attacks before you are. Shota is no different, in this respect. 'Ahsoka' }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Ahsoka Swyft |- |'Nicknames' |None |- | Homeland | Huntingdon, Elysium |- | Born | 1140 AD |- |'Died' | n/a |- |'Occupation' |Witch of the Wilds and fugitive |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Witch Woman (a very rare type of Elf) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height |5' 5½" (1.66 m) |- | Hair color | Any colour she likes. Mouse brown is her natural colour. |- | Eye color |Any colour she likes. Dark blue is her natural colour. |- | Distinguishing Features |Her constantly changing hairstyles and bright, bubbly personality. |- |'Languages Spoken' |Elvish, Greek, English, The Old Religion |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Andromeda Swyft (mother) * Thadius Swyft (father) |- | Spouse(s) * None |- | Children * None |- | Siblings * Shota Swyft - Younger Sister |} Ahsoka is Shota's older sister, though to look at the two, you may assume she is in fact the younger sibling. This is because, like her sister, she has the ability to change her appearance at will, and often chooses to appear as a younger woman with varying hairstyles, depending on her mood. Whilst her general appearance stays the same, her hair colour and style will vary, depending on her mood, and can be changed in an instant. Such styles include... *Violently violet hair (worn when she first meets Seifa and Percival) *Bubblegum pink hair (worn many times) *Blonde, curly hair (worn on the morning of her trial before Queen Torani, and again at Seifa's wedding.) *Dark, wavy, waist length hair (To match Laini and Seifa during a party). *Shocking white, shoulder length hair (To match Shaina - worn often to state that she is fighting for Shaina and has allied herself to her cause). *Fiery red (her hair naturally changes to flame red without her knowledge when she is angry. It is the only time she is ever unable to control her ability, however). Her true form is that of a pretty, young woman who exudes a bright, bubbly nature. She has dark, twinkling eyes, a pale, heart-shaped face and mousy brown, shoulder-length hair. 'Personality and Traits' Unlike her sister, who chooses to keep herself very much to herself and does not like socialising unless she absolutely has to, Ahsoka is the complete opposite. Enthusiastic, bubbly, and easily able to make friends with people she has just met, she is eager to help those she deems a 'worthy cause', and does not like being stuck in 'solitary confinement' up in the mountains. Were it not for the fact that their family name is now in disgrace, following Shota's accidental burning of their homestead (which killed their parents), Ahsoka has made it clear on several occasions that she would return to 'civilisation' and 'normality' without a second's thought. As a Witch Woman, Ahsoka can alter her appearance at will, not only as a phenomenal gift in the art of disguise but for the lighter purposes of experimenting with her appearance and entertainment. However, she has difficulty controlling her magical abilities when she is unhappy or angry. She is also not good at household spells and is notoriously clumsy, smashing a vase in the Grand Palace of Elysium during her first visit, and knocking over a rack of spears in the courtyard, prompting Lady Mithian to thank the stars that she was not alone in her 'clumsiness'. Ahsoka is not only an excellent witch, but a staunchly loyal supporter of Shaina Storm and Seifa Theirin. In her work for the pair of them, she shows incredible bravery, and alos proves to be dependable and selfless, having repeatedly put her life on the line for the sake of following through with their plans. 'Powers and Abilities' Like her sister, Ahsoka possesses the ability to change her physical appearance without the need for a potion or a spell to assist. With simply a thought, she is capable of changing her facial features, nose shape and hair and eye colour. She uses this ability both to entertain people and to stop people from recognising her. She has an uncanny knack for survival, having been in several sticky situations in her time, always finding a way to overcome them unscathed, though this could partially be due to the fact she can travel in a very unusual fashion - disappearing from one place and appearing through a cloud of smoke in a different place entirely. She can also cast an ethereal deer-like apparition, which she uses as a means of communication. This apparition can travel over several hundred miles and looks like the ghost of a female deer, shimmering pale blue. It can carry small physical objects, such as letters, or project a vocal message given to it by Ahsoka - echoing her words back to the recipient in her voice, exactly as they were spoken when the message was given. Ahsoka is also capable of performing magic non-verbally, unlike her sister, who has to speak an incantation for it to work. This could be due to the fact she prefers to wield a wand, made from the wood of a Rowan Tree, giving her magic a considerable boost, considering the magical properties of Rowan Trees, and how sacred they are in mythology. Shota does not wield a wand of any kind, and the differences between her magic and Ahsoka's is immediately noticeable. Ahsoka is actually the more powerful of the two sisters, but this is far from common knowledge. Tonks-7.jpg|Ahsoka with her 'bubblegum pink' hair. Ahsoka.png|Her eccentric choice of clothing usual involves a long coat or cloak of some sort, with dark trousers and a patterned shirt. tumblr_lnaz7tvAzS1qelt2r.jpg|With her white hair, showing her allegiance to Shaina Storm tumblr_lnaz9xlomv1qelt2r.jpg|Another of Ahsoka's eccentric outfts, including several pouches and a hood that plunges her face into shadow. tonks.jpg|Ahsoka as she appeared in Siro's dungeon when rescuing Torani Storm 72688_487608217955602_1307931778_n.jpg|Appearing as a simple traveller tonks.png|With blonde hair Ahsoka wand.png|Ahsoka's Rowan Wand doe-snape.jpg|Her ethereal messenger Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Misc. Generations